Armageddon Eclipse
by ALTN101
Summary: Kaiba Seto awoke to a darkened world void of humans. Yami and Yugi lost their grandfather. What will happen now when the world seems to be against them?


**Warnings/Notice:** Slightly graphic descriptions and cussing. Also nothing here belongs to me but the plot. Also this will have some shounen ai. Enjoy!

* * *

He woke to a normal day, or it was supposed to be a normal day, maybe.

"It's...still dark out." He muttered, as he sat up and rub the sleep from his eyes. Now more awake, bright yet cold sapphire blue eyes scanned the room. When they fell upon the clock on the bedside table, he frown in slight confusion.

It was already 12:00 pm, it bothered him that he slept in so late, he never slept in, ever, it was his job to be awake early in the morning just before sunrise.

Opening his blinds, hoping to let in a bit of sunlight, his eyes widened with shock at the scene outside. The sun, although still shining bright reflected no light on earth. Everywhere outside was dark, as if it was a moonless night.

"What the…" he mumbled, getting more confused. He hated that feeling, because after all he's supposed to know everything. "Just what on earth is going on?" He questioned himself.

Just then the door to his room creaked open and small footsteps could be heard tapping lightly behind him. He knew it was his younger brother Kaiba Mokuba before even having to turn around.

"Nii-sama, something weird is happening outside. You don't think some weird psycho is trying to take over the world again do you?" Mokuba asked, his grayish eyes showed only exasperation and curiosity. His older brother just nodded.

That could be true, weird situations happen to them all the time, this was considered normal to him. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that this time, something was seriously wrong.

"Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked quirking a worried eyebrow when his brother remained quiet, staring at the darkness of the outside world.

"Mokuba...pack up, let's leave this place." Kaiba said as if on instinct and instructed his younger brother out his room.

Mokuba gave a slight nod, but didn't question his older brother any further. Whatever the reason behind his sudden decision, Mokuba knew that he could trust his older brother.

"Something's seriously wrong." Kaiba muttered to himself, packing the necessary things for his trip.

On a side note, Kaiba felt more at ease that he and his brother were currently the only two in the large mansion. He had a bad feeling that things would have been much worse if his servants were also in the residence.

As he packed up his bag, he couldn't help but let his thought drift towards a certain someone. A short spikey haired teen with blonde bangs, ebony hair, and red lining the spikes.

An image of the teen flashed through his mind as he thought about him, magenta crimson eyes boring into his soul.

For some reason he wasn't sure, but he really wanted to check on the teen, to make sure he was okay, to make sure everything was all right.

"Nii-sama, ready!" Mokuba said cheerily as best he could as he entered the room once again.

"Nii-sama?" Mokuba questioned worriedly, his older brother never spaced out, yet he seemed to be doing just that a lot today.

"Hey, Mokuba, let's stop by the game shop." Kaiba said and zipped up his backpack, and walked briskly out.

"We're going to visit Yugi and Yami?" Mokuba asked excitedly. He wasn't sure why his brother wanted to visit the Mutou brothers, but he was excited to see them again. It's been awhile as his brother generally refused to associate with anyone of them.

"Yeah I guess so." Kaiba muttered absently and got into his car, a sports car to be more exact.

"Mokuba hurry up." Kaiba said sounding a little to urgent. It bothered him, but he couldn't shake the feeling of doom that's been lingering around him since he'd woken up that day.

Speeding through the street and forgoing traffic laws all together Kaiba reached the game shop in no time.

Instructing Mokuba to remain hidden in the car and to lock it up, much to the boy's confusion, Kaiba quickly entered the shop and looked around. It was dark, completely dark and almost abandoned even, too abandoned to be normal.

Against his better judgment fear and panic began to settle in within. He couldn't help but worry that something bad had happened to Yami. And Yugi too of course, his better conscience reminded him.

"Hey, guys?" Kaiba tried, knowing that it was most likely futile and that he won't get an answer. Still he felt the need to say at least something into the empty room.

A low oxygen lacking growl sounded, setting Kaiba even more on edge. Something is not right here he decided, already knowing it was an obvious statement. He knew he should get back to his younger brother and check on him, but he needed to know if Yami was alright. He wasn't so sure why the teen was all that was on his mind since waking up, but he needed reassurance somehow.

"Yami, where are you?" Kaiba mumbled to himself, looking around. He tensed up at the scruffing of dragging footsteps from somewhere above the shop.

_Maybe he's up there,_ Kaiba thought, reaching a hand out to open the door to the stairways upstairs. Just then a blood curdling shriek sounded upstairs and without hesitance, Kaiba quickly yanked the door open only to see the boys' grandfather. But he was different, oh so very different. He eyes were sunken in, leaving nothing but two black holes that were meant to be his eyes, and droplets of fresh and dried blood running along his face. His hands to were different, he wouldn't even say that they were called hands anymore as his nails were replaced with long sharp claws and his skin deathly pale. He was like a walking corpse, wrong, he literally was a walking corpse Kaiba told himself and slammed the door shut tight. Unfortunately for him, what used to be Yami's and Yugi's grandfather had seen him. Or more so, sensed him.

"Hey, what was that? You guys here that? I think someone's here?" Yami said. The boys, including Bakura, Marik and Ryou had gone over to hang out and stayed the night ended up waking to find the scary sight that used to be grandpa.

Yugi had cried none stop, no one having a clue on what to do about it.

"So? It could just be another one. I mean, who knows what's going on outside right now. If we go outside and look we'll die for sure. I'm not risking it." Bakura reasoned, hoping Yami wasn't stupid enough to leave their safe haven of a room.

"Still, if that wasn't, I don't think whatever grandpa turned to would've been able to slam a door like that. You noticed it too right, he didn't bother with the door once we were of his sight." Yami countered.

"Still, it's literally suicide going out there right now." Marik pitched in, agreeing with Bakura's point of view.

"Then what do you guys propose we do? We can't just stay here forever you know. Sooner or later we'll have to leave this place. It's not enough to keep us alive. If we choose to stay, we'll end up dying anyways." Yami pointed out. He knew he was right. They couldn't all live in the small living room, and they wouldn't be able to get out consider their once grandfather was blocking their only chance to escape.

"But...still, later is better than sooner. Either way, it's gonna be a painful one." Marik mumbled, at a loss of what they really should be doing.

"Marik, we should at least try to survive." Ryou spoke at long last, giving them all a determined look.

"So...what, we're going outside?" Bakura questioned skeptically.

For a moment all was silent, neither of the teens knowing the right voice of action. Then slowly, Yami nodded, "we're going."

Slowly, hesitantly, he reached for the door, and unlocked it. Then opened it a small crack peeking out, all seemed quiet. Perhaps more than a little too quiet.

"Is he still there?" Bakura whispered, coming up from behind Yami. A shake of his head, Yami took a marginal step forward. There really wasn't anyone outside in the hallway anymore.

"Strange...he's gone." Yami muttered still perplexed at the situation.

"What, what do you mean he's gone?" Yugi spoke up finally, looking confused.

"Yeah it's not like he has the ability to vanish into thin air...right?" Marik asked nervously. He's never once heard of a zombie with that ability, ever.

"No…" Yami mumbled fully stepping out to scout the hallway.

"What?! Hey Yami! Get back in here!" Bakura said urgently, stepping out to grab his friend back in.

The commotion caused a loud sound apparently, because just when he had assumed the coast was clear, a low growling sound from downstairs and dragging footsteps moved its way up.

"Shit! He's still here!" Yami gulped and quickly pushed Bakura back into the room locking the door securely.

"We're doomed!" Marik groaned in frustration, they had been stuck in the room for hours and he was getting hungry.

"That voice...was Yami." Kaiba muttered to himself as he listened in from downstairs. Slowly, he opened the door and peeked at the stairs. They boys' undead grandfather was currently wondering the halls.

"It's this or nothing," he breathe, calming himself and gave the door a light tap, loud enough for the zombie grandpa to hear.

"That's right, this way old man." Kaiba smirked when the figure dragged itself his way. As the zombie dragged his foot along, Kaiba opened the door wider and hid behind it, chancing to use it as a temporary weapon if needed.

When the low breathing became clearer and closer, Kaiba chanced a glance through the crack of the door hinge, holding his breath. For one, so the zombie couldn't bear him and two, because the smell of rotting flesh was just unbearable.

Taking a pack of cards he had picked up from one of the shelf of the store earlier, he threw it against the wall of the opposite side of the room far away from him when the staggering figure stood beside him on the other side of the door.

Thankfully it was enough of a distraction, as the zombie form of Mutou Sugoroku quickly staggered towards the wall. Taking the momentum, he quickly ran to the stairs and shut the door tight and locked it.

"My gods...that was," he muttered and shook his head to clear it.

"I have to find the others," Kaiba reminded himself and walked up the stairs.

"Hey, Yami where are you?" He called out, not so loudly, as he was unsure of what else could be around.

"Kaiba?" A shocked but relieved voice sounded as the door to the small living room opened up.

"Wait, what about…" Yami trailed off unable to finish his sentence.

"Downstairs in the shop. Hope you don't mind me locking him down there." Kaiba responded and scanned the rest of the room's occupants. It seemed that both the Bakura brothers, Marik and Yugi were there too.

"Get the things you need quickly, let's go. Unless, you all want to stay here." Kaiba quickly instructed.

Yami quickly shook his head and headed straight for his room to pack. Yugi slowly followed, reluctantly. The other three, having spent the night already had their belongings with them.

"So, what brings you here anyways?" Bakura asked, although he was actually glad to see the tall brunette teen.

"Honestly, I'm not sure, but I had a bad premonition this morning so I headed over." Kaiba shrugged nonchalant.

"Well thank the gods you did," Marik said relieved, "I thought we were actually going to be stuck here with zombie gramps forever."

"Yeah, we should go now." Kaiba said curtly, surveying how they could actually leave the building. He needed to get back to Mokuba, he's spent enough time as it is in the game shop.

"But, if he's like that," Bakura nodded towards the stairs, "won't it be worse outside?"

"When I came here earlier everything was empty, nothing was around." Kaiba answered, formulating a plan in his mind.

"Ready," Yami announced stepping out of his room with Yugi appearing from his own just a mere moments afterwards.

"Good let's leave now." Kaiba said pointing towards a window.

"The window?" Marik questioned.

"You want to walk on the ground where there could be more of those things around?" Kaiba retorted.

"Okay, forget I said anything." Marik held up both hands in defense, "let's go."

One by one, the boys stepped through the window and climbed up to the roof of the game shop. Kaiba came up last, surveying the surroundings along with the others.

"Shit...there's more of them now." Kaiba cursed as he spotted his car a short distance away.

"Great, we're stuck on a roof in the middle of a goddamn zombie apocalypse." Marik drawled sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up blondie, I'm trying to think." Kaiba snapped, his brain coming up with different tactics a mile a minute.

"Kaiba...we better hurry." Yami muttered, hugging himself to ward off the sudden chill he was feeling.

"Yeah, get off the roof, all of you. The car is right there," he pointed to a midnight blue sports car, "I'll follow."

Not having energy to argue, the group followed Kaiba's instructions and quickly escaped the roof. Kaiba had grabbed a loose tile from the rooftop and once on the ground he threw it long and far making it crack on the ground a distance away.

Every undead nearby suddenly shifted their attention to the sound of breaking tile and the teens made a beeline to the waiting car.

Mokuba had seen them and had unlocked the car, waiting for everyone to enter. First Bakura and Marik dived into the back seat followed by Ryou who dragged Yugi along with him.

The sound of their pounding footsteps and slamming of car doors redirected the zombies attention to them, so Kaiba in the spur of the moment took hold of Yami's hand and pulled him into the driver's seat along with him and closed and locked the doors tight shut.

They ended up with the position of Yami slightly straddling him, and Kaiba's hand rested low on Yami's hips. Realizing their position, Kaiba quickly cleared his throat and pushed a slightly blushing Yami to the passenger seat to sit with Mokuba.

A few giggles were heard from the back, earning themselves a cold glare from both Yami and Kaiba.

"Let's get out of here." Kaiba muttered, quickly jamming the key into the ignition and sped away leaving the once alive behind them.

* * *

**A/N:** What would you do if you woke up to a zombie apocalypse? And as always thank you for reading and hope you review! See you next chapter!


End file.
